Légendes et Mythes : le Faucheur
by kay13kay13
Summary: Harry s'est rendu compte que Dumbledore et ses sbires se sont servis de lui. Il réussit à retourner à l'époque où Tom Jedusor effectue sa septième année. Il devient alors le Faucheur et rejoint l'autre camp. Mais Tom l'attire irrésistiblement. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son monde appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre premier**

Harry souffla doucement après sa course à travers Poudlard, il devait absolument échapper à Dumbledore et à ses suivants. Il dévala les escaliers et pénétra dans le deuxième étage, et il continua à un rythme effréné jusqu'à atteindre les toilettes de Mimi, qui à part la présence du fantôme étaient vides, comme toujours. Il fallait dire que son occupante se montrait très rarement sympathique à l'égard de ceux qui osaient venir dans son antre, où elle se dissimulait en permanence à la vue de tous, élèves comme professeurs. Le jeune sorcier se plaça devant le lavabo avec un serpent incrusté dans le métal gris, et murmura quelques mots dans une autre langue, celle des serpents : le fourchelang. Aussitôt, les robinets laissèrent place à une sorte de grand tuyau toboggan, dans lequel le jeune gryffondor n'hésita qu'une seule seconde avant d'y plonger. Il savait que nul ne pourrait le suivre puisqu'il était le seul fourchelang si on omettait bien sûr Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des Ténèbres. Le passage se referma automatiquement derrière lui, probablement grâce à un puissant sortilège de son créateur, le célèbre Salazar Serpentard, qui fut le premier parleur.

Une fois arrivé en bas du tunnel, Harry ouvrit la seconde porte qu'il referma derrière lui d'un sifflement. Il ne craignait plus rien désormais, enfin tant qu'il resterait en sécurité dans la Chambre des Secrets. Qui aurait cru que cet endroit où il avait failli être tué par Tom Jedusor et son terrible basilic lui sauverait un jour la vie ? Il passa juste à côté de la gigantesque dépouille du serpent, et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à sa vue, repensant au combat qu'il avait livré contre la bête, quelques années auparavant. Harry s'assit au pied de la tête de Salazar, là où était sorti le basilic pendant sa deuxième année, probablement son nid.

Le gryffondor se perdit dans ses pensées. L'homme qu'il considérait comme son mentor, en qui il avait toute confiance l'avait trahi. Dumbledore n'était désormais plus son allié mais son ennemi.

- J'ai été aveugle, murmura doucement Harry pour lui-même.

Aveugle en refusant de voir tout ce qu'on lui dissimulait, aveugle en refusant de se rendre compte qu'on se servait de lui depuis toujours, aveugle en refusant de comprendre qu'Hermione et Ron ne l'appréciaient pas en réalité, aveugle en refusant d'admettre que personne ne lui faisait confiance.

Il n'avait pas su voir que dès qu'il avait posé les pieds dans le monde magique, chaque événement qui survenait avait été minutieusement préparé par Albus Dumbledore et quelques-uns de ses plus fidèles sorciers. Le premier sorcier qu'il avait rencontré Hagrid, son premier ami Ron, sa maison Gryffondor, l'intervention providentielle de Fumsec dans son combat contre le basilic, et même les événements au département des Mystères dont la mort de son parrain … Tout avait été planifié, rien n'étant laissé au hasard. Le directeur de Poudlard avait voulu contrôler sa vie, faire de lui son pantin dépossédé de toute volonté propre, mais maintenant qu'Harry avait tout découvert, en écoutant sans faire exprès – du moins au début - aux portes du bureau du directeur, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'en aperçoive et le poursuive dans tout le château, il lui fallait décider d'un plan d'action. Il ne pouvait rester à Poudlard maintenant, ou du moins pas sous le nom de l'héritier des Potter, mais même avec un autre nom, on finirait par le reconnaître inévitablement. Il lui fallait quitter l'Angleterre, ça c'était une évidence qui s'imposait à ses yeux, mais où aller ? Si seulement il pouvait tout recommencer, sans se laisser manipuler une nouvelle fois … Il n'avait qu'à s'inscrire dans une petite école de sorcellerie irlandaise, il y en avait quasiment dans chaque département sorcier là-bas. Et comme ça il pourrait garder un œil sur les événements qui se passeraient au Royaume-Uni, et peut être rentrer un jour.

Il posa son regard sur la tête de Salazar.

-Je suis bête, s'écria Harry, soudain pris d'une révélation. Le basilic était là non pas pour les nés-moldus, il gardait quelque chose ! Une pièce crée par le fondateur : une chambre qui contenait tous ses secrets !

Il se leva et se plaça face à la bouche du fondateur, d'où était sorti le serpent des années auparavant si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Il prononça les mots _ouvre-toi _en fourchelang, et une pièce se révéla à ses seuls yeux. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et découvrit une salle relativement spacieuse, dans les tons vert et argent, possédant un grand lit à baldaquins, plusieurs étagères remplies de livres dont une partie était en fourchelang écrite de la main du fondateur en personne, un petit coin avec des chaudrons et des ingrédients de potions, un grand bureau et plusieurs photographies magiques des fondateurs. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait de l'antre de Salazar Serpentard. Le garçon, complétement épuisé après les terribles révélations de la journée et l'heure plutôt avancée, se coucha dans le lit de feu Serpentard et s'endormit aussitôt.

Harry se réveilla à l'aube, et il feuilleta les livres du fondateur, jusqu'à trouver un livre intitulé _Distorsions du Temps_ qui semblait écrit en fourchelang. Il le lut durant des heures, et sourit. Le fondateur, l'ancêtre de son ennemi venait de lui offrir une formule pour retourner dans le passée. Mais elle était à usage unique, et si le garçon décidait de l'utiliser, il ne pourrait jamais revenir. D'un côté, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester ici, avec ces manipulateurs sans foi ni loi qui désiraient faire de lui un martyr et de la chair à canon.

L'adolescent enfila un manteau noir à capuchon qui traînait dans la pièce, rabattit la dite capuche sur sa tête, et grâce à un passage secret couplé à un sort de transfert du fondateur, Harry se retrouva sur le chemin de Traverse, à Londres. La cape le protégeait des regards indiscrets et empêchait qu'on puisse le reconnaître, Harry put donc déambuler dans les rues jusqu'à Gringotts. Une fois là-bas, il demanda à se rendre à son coffre.

Il entra dans le coffre ancestral des Potter, une antique chambre forte de plusieurs dizaines de mètres carrés qui se transmettait de génération en génération depuis l'avènement de cette illustre famille de sang-pur, et il vida tout son contenu dans une bourse magiquement agrandie et équipé d'un sort d'anti-vol sous le regard médusé du gobelin qui l'accompagnait. Il aurait besoin d'argent, et ici, comme il était le dernier des Potter encore en vie, ces gallions ne manqueraient à personne. Harry remonta dans le chariot et le gobelin le déposa à l'entrée de la banque.

Le garçon alla faire quelques courses et s'acheta des vêtements à sa taille contrairement à ceux hérités de son cousin, plusieurs potions même s'il savait qu'il pourrait en prendre dans la Chambre des Secrets, une malle magique à neuf serrures, trois livres de sortilèges, un de potions et un autre de magie runique, une nouvelle cage pour Hedwige – celle qu'il possédait déjà se trouvait malheureusement dans la tour des gryffondors-, une petit poignard en argent finement ciselé – Harry l'avait acheté bien qu'il se savait incapable de s'en servir- et une paire de bottes en cuir de dragon des montagnes.

Une vitrine colorée sur le côté gauche de l'avenue attira son attention : un opticien magique, et au vu de l'état de sa paire de lunettes se ne serait pas du luxe. Il entra dans la boutique, il devait se hâter au cas où Dumbledore et ses sbires arrivaient à le repérer. Harry chercha à acquérir de nouvelles lunettes, mais l'opticien magique lui proposa un enchantement afin de guérir ses yeux et par conséquent ses problèmes de vue. Il se fit donc corriger la vue par un sortilège de _vision magique_ qui répara ses yeux de myope.

Harry transplana- Sirius lui avait appris à le faire en cachette durant sa cinquième année _juste au cas où_ avait-il dit- et repris le passage secret qui le reconduisit dans la Chambre des Secrets. Une fois à l'intérieur il remplit sa nouvelle malle magique avec toutes ses possessions- du moins celles qu'il avait encore car il était impensable de retourner dans sa salle commune les chercher- dont la carte du maraudeur qu'il gardait sur lui en permanence et le miroir à double sens de Sirius Black bien qu'il ne possédait pas son jumeau. Le gryffondor se répugnait à laisser derrière lui sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il tenait de son père, de même que l'album photo qu'Hagrid lui avait offert en première année.

Harry soupira, il était prêt. Sa vie allait changer, et désormais, il serait maître de ses actions. Nul ne le commanderai ou lui ordonnerai quoi que ce soit. Il saisit la fiole contenant un liquide ambré qu'il avait pris à proximité du chaudron de Salazar, et il enleva le bec afin d'en avaler toute la potion présente à l'intérieur de l'objet en cristal. Aussitôt il sentit ses muscles fondre, ses os se briser, sa gorge brûler et il ne put retenir de grands cris sous la douleur trop insupportable. La potion qu'il avait avalé se nommait _Rosera_. Sa propriété était de donner une nouvelle apparence physique aléatoire en modifiant une partie du gènome de l'individu, et il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible. Il fallait donc espérer que le choix de la potion, qui semblait parfois dotée d'une volonté propre, soit satisfaisant.

Une fois la transformation achevée et la douleur disparue, Harry invoqua un miroir face à lui et observa ce qu'il était devenu. Sa nouvelle apparence était pour le moins curieuses : ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'à ses épaules et brillaient dorénavant d'un blanc pur, complètement à l'opposé de son ancienne chevelure ses yeux avaient perdu la belle couleur émeraude si caractéristique de Lily Potter pour devenir semblables à deux turquoises il avait pris quelques centimètres et des muscles plus importants que ceux qu'il avait obtenu après de nombreux entraînements et matchs de Quidditch. Le garçon remarqua également l'apparition d'un petit tatouage noir retraçant le contour d'une étoile sur l'intérieur de son poignet gauche. Harry soupira, de toute façon, maintenant il devait garder cette apparence alors autant s'y faire le plus vite possible. Par contre il lança un sort de _dissimulation_ afin que ce signe disparaisse temporairement à la vue de tous.

Le garçon se plaça au centre de la pièce avec sa malle et Hedwige qui venait d'arriver par un passage menant sur l'extérieur du parc. Il murmura un série de sifflements qui n'avait de sens que pour les serpents et sans un seul bruit le-garçon-qui-a-survécu devint le garçon-qui-a-disparu. Nombreux furent ceux qui le cherchèrent, mais ils ne purent le retrouver.

Harry marchait dans l'allée des embrumes traînant avec lui sa malle et sa chouette blanche. Il acheta le journal à un enfant sorcier et éclata de rire, sous le regard médusé des passants, en voyant la date imprimée dessus : _mercredi 18 mai 1943_. Aucun doute ne pouvait subsister désormais, il avait bel et bien réussit à revenir à l'époque où Tom Jedusor allait entamer sa septième et dernière année au prestigieux collège de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Trouver un homme capable de lui donner une existence légale au ministère ainsi que de faux papiers ne fut pas très compliqué avec tout l'argent dont Harry disposait. Il alla également à Gringotts afin de parfaire sa nouvelle identité. Le voyageur savait qu'il aurait besoin d'un coffre de toute façon, et ce afin de paraître un peu moins louche. Déjà qu'il allait débarquer à Poudlard directement en dernière année, il valait mieux couvrir ses arrières. Harry se surpris à penser ainsi, ordinairement, l'Ordre du Phénix lui disait que faire et comment agir mais le jeune homme en fut heureux. Car n'était-il pas là pour changer son avenir en ce bas-monde ?

- Messire Gobelin, je souhaiterais ouvrir un coffre dans votre établissement, déclara Harry respectueusement, connaissant certaines mœurs de la population gobeline.

- Vous ne disposez d'aucun coffre ici ? questionna la créature en remplissant un formulaire vierge.

- Ni ici ni dans aucune autre banque pour être honnête, avoua le garçon.

- Vous êtes mineur ?

- Plus ou moins, je suis orphelin, répondit l'adolescent. Mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps déjà.

- Et votre tuteur légal ? interrogea de nouveau le gobelin.

- Je n'en ai pas.

Le gobelin se retourna et d'un geste de main, il ouvrit une porte derrière lui. Il s'adressa ensuite à son client :

- Suivez-moi monsieur.

Harry s'engagea à la suite de la créature et ne la lâcha pas des yeux dans le dédale de couloirs et de salles qu'ils traversèrent. Le garçon s'étonna de cet arrière de la salle principale, il savait certes comme chaque sorcier que Gringotts avait de très grands locaux, mais il avait supposé que ceux-ci étaient uniquement souterrains. De toute évidence, il avait eu tort.

Après de nombreuses déambulations, le gobelin entra après avoir frappée dans le bureau d'un autre gobelin, richement vêtu.

- Voici le président de la banque Gringotts : Ragnok, exposa l'autre gobelin. Je vais vous laisser discuter.

Harry évita de soupirer devant le gobelin qui occupait la plus haute place de la hiérarchie à Gringotts, et s'assit sur le fauteuil en cuir désigné par son hôte.

- J'imagine que vous comprenez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Il s'avère que sans tuteur légal vous ne pouvez ouvrir un coffre dans cette banque car il faut une autorisation écrite du sorcier majeur qui vous tutelle. Cependant, votre situation est particulière, sans responsable légal, vous ne pouvez pas accéder à beaucoup de choses je le crains, expliqua Ragnok.

- Certes, directeur Ragnok. Mais puisque je suis dans votre bureau, on peut en conclure que ma situation comme vous l'avez si bien dit vous intéresse, déclara Harry. Et j'imagine que vous connaissez de nombreux moyens pour passer au-dessus des règlementations et lois du Ministère de la Magie, au vu des griefs de la population gobeline envers les sorciers. De plus, je suppose que votre influence en tant que directeur de cette illustre banque s'étend à tous les sorciers et sorcières.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent pour votre âge. Il est vrai que je peux vous aider. Je peux faire en sorte de devenir votre tuteur légal, vous mettant ainsi sous ma protection.

- Mais que voulez-vous en échange, directeur Ragnok ? Je ne peux imager un seul instant que vous fassiez tout cela pour moi par pure bonté d'âme dirons-nous, exposa le garçon à son interlocuteur, relativement surpris.

- Décidément, vous m'impressionnez de plus en plus, sourit le gobelin en prononçant ces quelques mots. Il est vrai que devenir le tuteur d'un sorcier pourrait me permettre de mieux comprendre toutes les subtilités de votre monde, et bien plus encore. De plus, j'ai besoin que l'on me rende un petit service. Il me faut un nouveau tueur à gages pour s'occuper de tous les ennemis de Gringotts et veiller à sa sécurité. Or vous semblez relativement puissant pour un homme aussi jeune. Je vous propose donc un accord : je m'occupe en devant votre tuteur légal de toutes vos formalités administratives dont votre coffre et votre inscription à Poudlard, et je ne chercherai pas à savoir d'où vous venez et pourquoi vous êtes ici tant que vous jurez par serment magique que cela ne concerne ni la banque ni les gobelins. J'ajoute que si je deviens votre tuteur légal, nul n'osera s'en prendre à vous avant d'y avoir réfléchit à deux fois car vous appartiendrez désormais à un clan gobelin. Par contre en échange, vous répondrez à mes questions si j'en ai à formuler bien sûr, et vous vous occuperez de débarrasser le monde de personnes qui dérangent cette banque. Bien sûr, rien ne vous empêchera d'avoir d'autres contrats extérieurs à Gringotts si tel est votre désir.

- Je …. Comment pourrais-je tuer des hommes sans que l'on se rende compte que c'est moi ? Sans que cette banque soit mise en cause ?

- Si ce sont vos seules questions, alors j'imagine que vous êtes d'accord ? affirma Ragnok.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement le choix, et au moins vous serez là pour veiller mes arrières. Je marche.

- Parfait, sourit le président de Gringotts. Quand à vos questions, Lorz, un guerrier de mon clan vous enseignera comment tuer un homme à coup sûr et ce même sans magie afin qu'on ne relie pas un sorcier aux meurtres que vous commettrez, mais même en utilisant la magie, il existe diverses façons pour ne pas être traçable. Vous pourrez résider dans Gringotts lorsque vous ne serez pas à Poudlard si tel est votre désir, exposa Ragnok. Vous êtes ?

- Oh pardonnez-moi. Ici je me fais appeler Léïn D'Enttur, directeur Ragnok.

- Très bien monsieur D'Enttur.

Le jeune homme passa quelques mois plutôt agréables. Il goûta à cette liberté récemment acquise qui le remplissait je joie. Il était enfin son propre maître, nul ne le poussait à agir. Enfin sauf lorsqu'il agissait pour la banque en tant que tueur. Mais ces moments étaient plutôt rares en tout cas pour l'instant. Si Léïn avait eu du mal à s'y habituer à tuer des personnes inconnues il s'y était fait au bout de plusieurs missions. Désormais cela ne le dérangeait plus : il était payé pour après tout, et si ces sorciers étaient sur la liste, si lui ne le faisait pas, ce serait un autre alors ….

Les gobelins étaient vraiment biens avec lui. Ils n'étaient pas gentils –un gobelin n'est pas gentil – mais ils s'occupaient de veiller sur lui, sans le couver –un gobelin ne couve pas après tout – et Léïn appréciait beaucoup. Lorz lui enseignait l'art des combats à l'arme blanche, et également à mains nues, et un mercenaire sorcier se chargeait de son éducation magique car le garçon ne pouvait débarquer à Poudlard à peine un ou deux mois avant la fin de l'année. Il lui fallait attendre septembre.

Léïn grimpa sur le toit de la maison à l'aide d'un sortilège et se baissa afin de ne pas être vu. Il marcha sur la toiture en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber une des tuiles rouge brique branlantes, et le jeune homme entra par l'une des fenêtres entrouvertes de la demeure. Il se rendit dans le salon, où il savait qu'il y trouverait sa cible, seule. Une fois devant elle il sourit. Celle-ci prit peur en voyant une grande silhouette se dresser devant lui. Elle portait un demi-masque blanc qui dissimulait une moitié de son visage blafard, laissant voir ses yeux rouges sang, et qui contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs mi-longs et complétement lisses, bougeant au gré de ses mouvements, sa main, ornée d'un tatouage en forme d'étoile, tenant avec élégance un grand cimeterre arrondi. L'homme crut se retrouver face au messager de la mort, ne possédant aucune pitié. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il aperçut avant de succomber, la carotide habilement tranchée d'un coup de sabre.

C'est ainsi que la légende du Faucheur, le messager de la mort, commença à se répandre dans les mondes magiques et moldu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son monde appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi.

**Note de l'auteur : **On m'a beaucoup interrogé sur le rythme de parution de cette histoire, mais je ne peux pas dire quand je publierais. Cependant j'essayerais de vous mettre au moins un chapitre par mois. Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre second**

Léïn s'éveilla à l'aube naissante dans les appartements que les gobelins avaient mis à sa disposition, à l'intérieur même de la célèbre banque gobeline. Il se leva et se glissa dans sa baignoire, savourant cet instant de tranquillité, détendant ses muscles après les efforts de la veille. Il avait couru pour rattraper sa cible – l'ayant bêtement laissée échappé comme le débutant qu'il était – durant des heures, d'ailleurs qui aurait cru que cet imbécile de sorcier était si rapide, avant de l'abattre froidement. Lorsqu'il devenait le Faucheur- comme les journaux se plaisaient à le nommer depuis son premier meurtre- Léïn ne ressentait rien à l'idée d'ôter la vie d'un homme, et il aimait cette personnalité froide et implacable qui faisait partie intégrante de lui.

Le sorcier soupira dans son bain : l'été touchait malheureusement à sa fin, et le Poudlard Express serait au départ de King's Cross le lendemain matin. Il sortit de son bain et enfila des vêtements sans se presser, après tout il était encore en vacances, et il vérifia son apparence en observant son reflet dans une glace. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de rependre son allure véritable, et d'un coup de baguette magique il redonna à ses cheveux leur éclat blanc, rendit ses yeux turquoises et pour terminer il fit disparaître le tatouage situé sur l'intérieur de son poignet gauche.

Hedwige volait dans la pièce, et se posa sur l'avant-bras de son propriétaire. La chouette blanche n'avait eu aucun mal à s'habituer à son nouveau lieu de résidence, contrairement à Léïn. Il fallait dire que Gringotts était immensément grande, et les premières semaines, il se perdait dès qu'il mettait le pied hors de ses appartements ou de la grande salle principale, celle où les clients étaient accueillis, et très peu d'entre eux connaissaient le reste des lieux, les gobelins n'aimant pas spécialement les sorciers.

Léïn prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de cinq gobelins et d'un autre mercenaire travaillant à temps complet pour Ragnok. Ce tueur à gages n'était non pas un sorcier mais un loup-garou qui dépeçait ses cibles avec un plaisir malsain. Il était surtout envoyé pour terroriser les proches de la victime afin d'obtenir d'eux ce dont Gringotts désirait, c'est à dire aveux et renseignements divers. A l'inverse, Léïn effectuait ses assassinats de manière moins cruelle, il ne laissait pas souffrir ses victimes avant de leur asséner le coup fatal. Il tuait d'un seul geste précis, généralement en tranchant la carotide à l'aide de son cimeterre, que les gobelins avaient fabriqué pour lui, sur mesure. Le loup-garou, Anssel, et Léïn ne s'appréciaient pas spécialement, mais pour autant, ils se reconnaissaient mutuellement et sans mauvaise foi comme des meurtriers de génie. Aucun des deux n'avait été jamais attrapé, et nul n'avait pu contempler leur visage. Le premier ne laissait tout simplement pas de témoins derrière lui : s'il fallait tuer trois ou quatre personnes de plus pour conserver son anonymat, il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde, d'autant plus que l'odeur si caractéristique du sang l'excitait. Quant au second, son visage était dissimulé par un demi-masque blanc, et il prenait une autre apparence donc il était méconnaissable, et peu étaient ceux qui avaient pu le voir de près. Et jusqu'à ce jour, aucune cible ne leur avait échappé. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Gringotts ne prenait à son service que les meilleurs parmi l'élite pour ce genre de travail.

- On raconte partout dans les journaux que le Faucheur aurait fait un petit tour dans les beaux quartiers d'Amsterdam hier soir, laissant derrière lui le cadavre encore chaud de Ted Ricks qui devait des sommes colossales à de nombreuses banques ainsi qu'à plusieurs prêteurs sur gages des environs, murmura le loup-garou.

- Que veux-tu Anssel, il faut bien travailler, et on affirme qu'Amsterdam est tout à fait charmante les nuits d'été, répondit Léïn.

Anssel ne relança pas la conversation, et il quitta la table sans un seul regard pour son collègue. Comme tous deux vivaient la majeure partie du temps à l'intérieur des murs de Gringotts, les assassins se croisaient souvent. Léïn termina de déjeuner et sortit également de la pièce. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire avant de partir pour Poudlard, et cela ne pouvait pas attendre.

Léïn attrapa sa baguette magique qu'il glissa avec soin à côté de son petit poignard, accroché sur son avant-bras droit. Il déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la sortie, et fit un signe au gobelin installé à l'un des nombreux guichets avant de passer le pas de la lourde porte de l'enceinte du bâtiment. Le sorcier s'engagea dans diverses rues avant de déboucher sur l'allée des Embrumes, particulièrement connue dans la région de Londres pour ses boutiques à l'allure sombre ainsi que pour sa fréquentation plus que douteuse. Il pénétra dans une maison de passe, et demanda à voir la charmante Gina. Sans attendre plus de cinq minutes, la jeune femme déboula dans l'entrée, enlaçant tendrement le garçon qui lui faisait face en souriant.

Gina était jeune et très belle. De taille moyenne, des yeux verts, de longs cheveux blonds bouclés ainsi qu'une forte poitrine et une silhouette fine, son apparence faisait braquer tous les regards dans sa direction. La femme attirait les hommes comme un papillon est happé par la lumière. Depuis ses treize ans, la sorcière exerçait le charmant métier de prostituée. Ses parents étaient très pauvres, et ils avaient décidé de la vendre à une des maisons closes de Londres, _Plaisirs éphémères_ avait offert le meilleur prix pour la jeune vierge qu'elle était alors, et ses géniteurs n'avaient pas eu la moindre hésitation. Cependant, Gina ne se plaignait pas : elle aimait cette vie où elle était désirée, aimée. Les clients n'étaient pas tous de gros sorciers désespérés par leur vie ni des sadiques adeptes de jeux masochistes. Et puis après cinq ans, on était trop engagé dans ce monde de sexe pour le quitter sans de nombreuses séquelles, et de plus Gina n'avait fait aucune étude alors la question ne se posait même pas.

- Tu n'es pas venu la semaine dernière, lui dit-elle. Je me suis fait de la bile de dragon pour toi !

- Je suis vraiment désolé Gin', mais pour ma défense j'ai été très occupé la semaine passée. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi. Les gobelins ont exigés que je refasse encore les comptes de dizaines de familles, et que je m'occupe de ceux qui ont une fois de plus offensé Gringotts …

Nul ne savait que Léïn travaillait pour les gobelins comme tueur à gages – à l'exception de Gina -, mais comme il habitait chez eux, et qu'il était sous la tutelle de Ragnok, tous ceux qui le connaissait aurait trouvé ça quelque peu louche – il fallait dire qu'un sorcier sous la protection de ces créatures ne demeurait pas inconnu tellement l'évènement était unique en son genre – ils avaient décidé de dire que le sorcier leur donnait un coup de main en échange du gîte et du couvert.

- Les gobelins ne te surmènent pas j'espère ? demanda la dénommée Gina.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne sont pas si méchants que les sorciers le prétendent.

- Je sais tu me le répètes sans arrêt, lui souria t-elle.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés un mois et demi auparavant pendant une fête en boîte de nuit, et ils étaient devenus vite de très bons amis. Ils avaient couché ensemble quelques fois, lors de soirées très alcoolisées. Mais Gina et Léïn, deux grands incompris de la vie, ne pouvait que s'entendre à merveille, car entre la fille de joie et le meurtrier existait une amitié bien plus solide que celle le survivant avait jadis connu avec Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Gina avait en elle ce côté sadique qui habitait l'âme troublée du Faucheur, et elle aimait la partie torturée de Léïn.

- Alors tu vois qui ce soir ma belle ? questionna le sorcier aux yeux turquoises.

- James Petterson. Il est plutôt pas mal et c'est aussi un bon coup, murmura-t-elle en riant.

- Pas de petites manies ?

- Il se brosse les dents toutes les trois heures quarante-sept minutes exactement et il aime les calçons rouges.

- Intéressant, murmura Léïn à son amie.

Ils éclatèrent de rire aux derniers mots du sorcier.

- Je pars demain Gin', murmura doucement Léïn à son amie.

- Je sais, répondit-elle en baissant le regard. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer tu sais : ici on me voit en permanence comme un morceau de viande à plaisir et puis j'aime quand tu me racontes tes méfaits.

Léïn ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il savait que la séparation serait dure et longue car Gina était sa seule amie en ce temps. En arrivant il ne pensait pas rencontrer des personnes avec qui se lier de façon durable, mais il avait rencontré la fille de joie et le courant était passé entre eux naturellement. La quitter quelques mois ne serait pas facile il fallait l'avouer mais il reviendrait la voir de toute façon. Son travail l'amènerait probablement aux alentours de Londres et il pourrait alors se permettre de passer voir Gina quelques heures.

- Tu as encore quelques heures à me consacrer ma belle ? interrogea Leïn.

- Une heure seulement, après je dois me préparer à recevoir Petterson sinon la vieille Londi va encore s'énerver. Elle n'arrête pas en ce moment : Maria et Chloé ont eu droit à un blâme pour ne pas avoir enfilé des robes plus courtes, et Isobelle parce qu'elle n'avait selon Londi bien sûr pas assez travaillé la semaine dernière. Entre nous, je suis persuadée qu'elle s'en met plein les poches la vieille !

Londi dirigeait _Plaisirs Ephémères _d'une main de fer, et ce depuis tellement de temps que nul ne pouvait dire quel âge elle avait. Si la loi sorcière avait légalisé les maisons closes de Londres, elle n'autorisait pas un homme à tenir une maison de passe, seule les femmes possédaient ce droit. Le ministère imaginait peut être qu'une femme serait plus attentive aux besoins de ses garçons et filles de joie, mais ce n'était pas forcément le cas. Cependant, Londi faisait toujours en sorte que les clients n'abîment pas ses jeunes protégés, et ceux-ci avaient droit comme n'importe quel salarié à des jours de repos et même à deux semaines complètes de vacances pendant l'année. Et comme Gina rapportait beaucoup, elle la couvait beaucoup plus que les autres, elle ne manquait jamais de rien : bijoux, parfums, robes et autres …

Les deux jeunes sorciers discutèrent encore, profitant du temps passé ensemble, se racontant des anecdotes et chantant –mal- dans un bar moldu de Londres – et plus précisément sur le comptoir du dit bar en flirtant avec de charmants moldus. Après cela, ils se séparèrent et chacun prit la direction de son lieu de résidence. Leïn discuta tout le reste de la matinée avec Ragnok, à propos de sa scolarité à Poudlard, de sa fausse identité, de ses prochaines cibles dont celle du soir même – une certaine Brenda Hostens, américaine et experte en escroqueries en tout genre – et de Dumbledore, le seul qui serait capable de le percer à jour parmi l'équipe enseignante du célèbre collège de sorcellerie.

Léïn soupira. Le quai numéro neuf trois quart, rarement fréquenté en temps normal – les sorciers ne prenant jamais le train, uniquement le Magicobus lorsqu'ils ne transplanaient pas – grouillait de sorciers en tout genre : des jeunes, des vieux, des blonds, des roux, quelques obèses et plusieurs chauves. Toute cette agitation était due au train rouge et noir stationné en gare, le Poudlard Express qui transporterait les étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie jusqu'à l'ancienne demeure des fondateurs. Léïn se rappelait de la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans les wagons, peu rassuré. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était plus un enfant manipulable à souhait, et il entra dans le train, cherchant un compartiment de libre, dans un coin tranquille. Il finit par en débusquer un et s'installa sur les banquettes rouges – décidemment ils aimaient bien le rouge les concepteurs de ce train.

Le Poudlard Express quitta la gare une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et Léïn sourit en observant les parents faire de grands signes à leur progéniture en montrant quelques larmes. Le sorcier somnola le temps du trajet jusqu'à la plus célèbre école de magie de toute l'Angleterre, mais il dût quitter ses songes lorsqu'un préfet déboula dans son compartiment. Le garçon portait fièrement son insigne, et au vu de la couleur verte de sa cravate, on pouvait en déduire sans trop de mal son appartenance à la maison Serpentard.

- Bonjour, nous allons arriver à Poudlard dans quelques minutes, et il faut que tu enfiles ton uniforme, c'est le règlement ici.

- Très bien, répondit Léïn sans se presser le moins du monde.

Le préfet sortit de son compartiment et vaqua à d'autres occupations – ou à d'autres élèves peut être – ainsi Léïn enfila la tenue réglementaire de l'établissement, à savoir un pantalon noir en toile, une chemise blanche, un léger pull noir également. Il ne lui manquait plus que la cravate aux couleurs de sa future maison ainsi que son insigne sur le côté droit de son pull.

Une fois le train arrêté, les élèves descendirent par vagues successives, en direction du lac noir s'il s'agissait de timides premières années, et tous les autres se rendaient à Poudlard en calèche. Léïn observa les sombrals attelés aux nombreux véhicules, et grimpa dans une des calèches sans trop se poser de questions. Ce voyage, il l'avait déjà fait après tout, il serait en tout point semblable aux autres.

Lorsque Léïn s'avança pour être répartit, les élèves qui composaient les quatre maisons de la célèbre école de sorcellerie tournèrent leur regard sur le nouvel étudiant coiffé du choipeau magique, un item qui donnait à chaque élève une maison en ces lieux. Il fallait dire que s'il arrivait de temps en temps qu'un sorcier arrive en cours de scolarité à Poudlard, ce n'était pas non plus monnaie courante. Le choipeau ne s'attarda guère sur Léïn, et sans attendre plus de quelques minutes, il s'écria à haute voix :

- Serpentard !

La table la plus à gauche applaudit son dernier arrivant lorsque celui-ci s'installa à leur table. Léïn observa ses nouveaux condisciples, s'il ne se trompait pas, il était en compagnie d'une majeure partie de sang-purs et de sang-mélés – dont un des parents appartenait à une noble lignée magique, et l'autre un simple sorcier – qui formerait la première génération de mangemorts, soumis aux ordres du terrifiant Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Léïn se rappela aussitôt l'apparence du jeune Tom Jedusor, celui qu'il avait vaincu grâce à une dent imbibée de venin du serpent géant, le basilic enfermé dans la chambre des secrets. Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, la peau blanche, les yeux rouges – la magie noire intensive à un trop jeune âge sans le moindre doute – les cheveux noirs, courts et ordonnés, plutôt grand.

Léïn salua ses nouveaux camarades de maison, qui se présentèrent à leur tour. Il y avait donc autour de lui Abraxas Malfoy – il était d'ailleurs blond comme tous ceux de sa lignée - Alphard Black – de toute évidence un ancêtre de Sirius – George Warrington, Théodore Nott – décidemment les hommes de cette famille se transmettaient le même prénom de génération en génération – ainsi qu'Andrew Parkinson. Parmi les sorcières, on comptait notamment Amalda Black – une des cousines d'Alphard sans le moindre doute -, Rose Flint, et Zoé Barjow.

- Alors Léïn, tu arrives d'où ? questionna Zoé sur un ton joyeux.

- Du nord, répondit Léïn sans plus de précision. Le gobelins se sont occupés de m'inscrire à Poudlard que je puisse obtenir mes ASPICS à la fin de l'année et me voilà ! De plus, c'est l'école la plus réputée en Grande-Bretagne alors …

- Les gobelins ? interrogea Alphard, surpris, tout comme ses condisciples. Ils ne s'occupent pas des affaires des sorciers, si ce n'est de leur l'or.

La question avait été posée de façon anodine, mais tous les serpentards autour de lui semblaient attendre une réponse. Jamais les gobelins ne prendraient soin d'un sorcier, c'était contre leur nature. La seule chose qui les intéressait en ce monde, c'était l'or et le pouvoir.

- Ma mère est morte il y a un an, et elle travaillait pour les gobelins en Egypte : elle dirigeait des équipes de briseurs de sorts là-bas. Je restais en internat toute l'année et je vivais seul la majeure partie du temps. Elle est morte dans un accident et après son trépas, les gobelins ont accepté que l'un d'eux devienne mon tuteur, et ce jusqu'à ma majorité.

- Ce n'est pas glauque de vivre avec eux ? demanda Zoé. Ce ne sont pas des créatures réputées pour leur sympathie envers les sorciers.

- Je ne les côtoie pas beaucoup en réalité. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à déambuler sur le chemin de traverse, expliqua Léïn calmement à ses nouveaux camarades.

Léïn fit connaissance avec les serpentards durant le reste du repas. Zoé était une jeune sorcière charmante, à la langue acerbe et pendue. Elle ne mâchait pas ses mots mais son tact semblait impressionner autour d'elle. Nul doute que la jeune femme était très populaire dans l'école toute entière. Rose Flint était d'une grande beauté avec ses yeux verts en amandes et ses cheveux bruns ondulés. Plus timide que Zoé, elle se montrait d'une grande gentillesse à l'égard des autres. Amalda ressemblait à tous les Black : brune au regard bleu azur, et particulièrement charismatique, dotée d'une grande intelligence. Son cousin Alphard était quant à lui un joyeux luron, passant son temps à plaisanter, mais Léïn avait vite compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui chercher des botrucs. Abraxas était un sang-pur fier des valeurs du sang et de sa lignée pure, à l'apparence froide, mais on pouvait voir clairement qu'il protégeait ses condisciples sans la moindre once de pitié, et pour cela, Léïn se mit à respecter cet homme. Andrew était discret, ne parlait peu : il restait en retrait par rapport à ses camarades, les laissant presque parler à sa place. Théodore à l'inverse était bruyant, moins charismatique que Zoé Barjow certes, mais il demeurait néanmoins un des chefs de file de la maison Serpentard. Georges venait d'une famille immensément riche et il était par conséquent très imbu de lui-même, très attaché à la hiérarchie de la société sorcière.

Seul Tom Jedusor ne disait mot. Il semblait jauger Léïn, tentant de découvrir ce qu'il cachait – car il était évident que le nouveau venu avait de nombreux secrets fort bien dissimulés puisque ses condisciples n'avaient aucun soupçon – ne lui faisant aucunement confiance. Il était bien trop louche, même son apparence semblait fausse : cheveux blancs, peau claire, yeux turquoises. On aurait dit un des mannequins sortit de ces magazines féminins. Pas réel. Et en plus la magie était forte autour de lui, tournoyant avec grâce.

Léïn entra dans la chambre de Tom Jedusor, dont il était le seul occupant grâce à son poste de préfet-en-chef. Il y avait dans la pièce Tom, Abraxas, Zoé, Georges et Andrew. A sa vue, Tom haussa les sourcils, et demanda au sorcier la raison de sa venue.

- Je suis venu à Poudlard dans le but de te faire un offre Voldemort, murmura Léïn avec un regard plutôt effrayant.

Aussitôt Tom fit signe à Georges et Andrew qui quittèrent la pièce sans rien demander au préfet. Zoé et Abraxas ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, attendant la suite du discours de Léïn.

- Comment ? demanda Jedusor.

- Je sais de nombreuses choses Tom, sur ce qui est et ce qui sera.

- Je t'écoute.

- Cela ne marche pas comme ça Tom. Je peux t'éclairer sur ton avenir, sur les erreurs que tu commettras et même le jour où tu mourras également, mais je veux certaines garanties.

- Qui me prouvent que tes possibles informations valent quelque chose ? Et comment les as-tu obtenu ? Serais-tu un prophète ?

- Parce que c'est toi qui jugeras Tom, mais je veux un serment inviolable, à deux parties si tu le souhaites, ainsi chaqu'un de nous sera engagé. Je ne suis pas un voyant si c'est ce que sous-entends.

- Et comment me livreras-tu ces informations ?

- Faisons le serment et tu sauras tout ensuite Tom, sourit Léïn. Il nous faudrait un enchanteur.

- Abraxas.

Celui-ci s'avança et sortit sa baguette magique sans prononcer un mot. Jedusor et D'Enttur attrapèrent le bras de l'autre.

- T'engages-tu à me donner toutes les informations que tu m'as promises ? A m'éclairer sur mon destin ?

- Je le jure, et en retour, tu exauceras mes deux volontés, je te rassure, elles ne perturberont pas ton futur.

- Je m'engage solennellement, murmura Tom, et des étincelles violettes éclatèrent autour des trois sorciers.

- Entre dans ma mémoire, et vois ce que j'ai à t'offrir Tom.

Et d'un mot _Légilmens _le sorcier pénétra dans l'esprit de Léïn, explorant sa mémoire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son monde appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **je sais je suis poste très peu souvent, mais mes études sont particulièrement prenantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre troisième<strong>

Abraxas et Zoé regardèrent, complétement stupéfaits leur ami utiliser une magie interdite depuis plus de deux siècles, et ce à Poudlard. En soit, cela ne les étonnaient pas particulièrement que Tom ai pu apprendre et maîtriser l'art de la légilmancie – le sorcier était très brillant et appréciait beaucoup les arts sombres comme tout serpentard qui se respecte, mais les deux étudiants n'arrivaient pas à déterminer si les utiliser dans l'école de Magie, sous le nez et à la barbe d'Albus Dumbledore était ingénieux ou complétement inconscient. Il fallait dire que le professeur de métamorphose était le leader non-officiel mais reconnu du camp de la lumière, et également le vainqueur du dernier mage noir, Grindelwald. Cependant, il était probable qu'avec toute la magie en œuvre à Poudlard, il ne pouvait détecter l'usage de la magie noire dans l'une des chambres de la maison des serpents, et l'attribuer à une personne en particulier.

Zoé, tout comme Abraxas et une grande majorité des élèves de la maison Serpentard pratiquaient les arts sombres, sous les yeux vigilants de leurs géniteurs durant les vacances scolaires. Cela faisait partie des coutumes de sang-pur des familles dites noires. Mais au grand jamais, elle n'aurait songée à voir un de ses amis, qui n'était pas un sang-pur, et qui n'avait donc personne pour lui enseigner cette magie en sécurité, car l'apprentissage long et fastidieux était très dangereux, à la moindre erreur on pouvait faire basculer la vie d'un sorcier vers l'autre côté, et ce dans des souffrances interminables.

Mais cela n'était pas encore le plus choquant : le nouvel élève l'avait invité à pénétrer dans sa tête, il se laissait faire calmement. Pour tout sorcier, c'était bien le dernier sanctuaire, l'endroit où flottait toutes ses pensées passées et présentes, ses connaissances, et même sa magie. C'est pour cela que la légilmencie était très contrôlée pour les rares maîtres existants qui travaillaient tous pour le Ministère de la Magie, l'esprit était avec l'âme, la chose la plus sacrée pour les sorciers.

Loin de ces pensées, Tom Jedusor, préfet de Serpentard, explorait la mémoire de Léïn, fouillant partout dans son ancienne vie sans la moindre douceur. Mais malgré la douleur qui se voyait sur le visage de l'autre sorcier, celui-ci ne fit rien et attendit qu'il voit son arrivée dans cette époque et l'expulsa de sa tête avec force. Ses affaires avec les gobelins ne le concernait en rien, et de plus elles étaient particulièrement confidentielles : si jamais le Ministère apprenait que les gobelins hébergeaient un voyageur temporel qu'ils avaient transformé à la fois en espion et en assassin, alors ils auraient de très gros problèmes, même s'ils n'étaient pas complétement sous l'autorité des sorciers. Il ne pouvait pas leur causer des ennuis, et ne faisait pas assez confiance au futur seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui montrer ces événements.

- Intéressant, murmura Tom. Très intéressant.

Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne commence à partir.

- Attends, tes deux faveurs ? interrogea Tom en fixant le garçon qui était en train de remonter ses mèches lisses en catogan.

- Tu ne pourras pas t'en occuper avant de longues années, murmura Léïn. Il y a le temps d'en parler encore et je suis fatigué. Cela peut attendre un autre jour.

- Je veux savoir dans quoi je me suis engagé, dit Tom d'une voix forte. Et maintenant !

- Très bien soupira Harry. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais je ne veux pas que les parents de Neville Londubat deviennent fous.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est qu'un garçon sans importance et sans grand pouvoir. Il n'est d'aucune utilité.

- Il aurait pu être moi, murmura le voyageur.

- Et la seconde ?

- Le petit Harry ne devra pas être élevé par des moldus. Maintenant je peux aller me coucher ? grogna Léïn avant de quitter la pièce sans attendre de réponse de la part du préfet, il n'était après tout pas sous ses ordres !

Abraxas s'approcha doucement de Tom, sans savoir vraiment quoi lui dire. A sa connaissance, il n'existait pas de Neville Londubat, ou du moins pas encore. Et ce jeune garçon n'était pas un prophète, car ceux-ci ne se rappellent pas de leurs visions. Alors le garçon était le petit Harry ? Il venait d'une autre époque ? C'était la seule explication possible et rationnelle – bien qu'elle ne lui semble pas vraiment rationnelle tout compte de fait. Les voyages temporels étaient possibles grâce aux retourneurs de temps, mais seulement sur quelques jours tout au plus, et il était quasiment impossible de mettre la main sur un de ces fameux objets. Et il se doutait bien que d'arriver à réaliser l'exploit de voyager dans le temps sur des années voir des décennies en ce qui concernait le nouveau était passible de la peine de mort par le baiser d'un détraqueur. Mais il voulait savoir qui il était, et pourquoi ses yeux semblaient si tristes, alors il s'adressa à son préfet :

- Est-il un voyageur ?

- Oui, fut la réponse du futur mage noir. Tu as toujours été très perspicace.

- Un voyageur ?

- Un voyageur temporel Zoé, précisa Tom pour la jeune fille. Il naîtra en 1980. On peut se fier à lui je crois, mais il vaudrait mieux l'avoir à l'œil quelques temps histoire d'être bien sûr.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire : il t'a laissé entrer dans son esprit de sa propre volonté, si ce n'est pas une preuve irréfutable de confiance alors je suis Morgane ! s'écria la jeune sorcière

- Qu'as-tu vu ? Cela valait-il la peine de lui promettre ces faveurs ? questionna Abraxas. Qui est-il ?

- Très largement je te l'assure. Il s'appelle Harry, et c'était un sorcier de la Lumière avant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Destiné à me vaincre, ou à être détruit lors de notre affrontement d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il ne tentera rien contre nous, et il pourrait peut-être même faire pencher la balance vers nous un jour. Dumbledore qui est d'ailleurs directeur à son époque, précisa Tom, l'a manipulé toute sa vie durant, il l'a élevé, façonné pour en faire un pion bien obéissant et désormais il n'aspire plus qu'à la vengeance. Il est venu ici afin d'échapper à son emprise et pour me trouver. Il veut que je gagne, que je prenne tout ce qu'il aime, et tous ses espoirs. Mais cela n'arriverait pas avant de nombreuses années je le crains, et Léïn – puisqu'il faut l'appeler ainsi- le sait parfaitement.

Les deux autres serpentards présents dans la chambre l'avait écouté avec respect, sans oser l'interrompre, comme souvent. D'habitude, ils ne se montraient cependant pas aussi curieux sur ce que Tom ne leur disait pas spontanément mais ce garçon, ce sorcier sortait de l'ordinaire : il était étrange, et de plus un voyageur temporel. Abraxas, tout comme Zoé, se demandaient bien ce que leur réservait leur avenir. Ah elle avait toujours rêvé de devenir Ministre de la Magie …

- Tu sais ce qui va nous arriver alors ? interrogea le sorcier blond.

- Plus ou moins. Il connait ton petit fils Abraxas. D'ailleurs il semble qu'il ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement et que le jeune Draco lui rendait bien. Et rien de particulier sur toi Zoé ni sur une éventuelle descendance. Il faut dire que la plupart des sorciers de notre génération seront vieux à son époque, il vient d'un futur éloigné de plus de soixante ans. Et en venant et vivant ici, il va et a probablement changer ce futur. Par exemple avec ce que j'ai appris et que je révélerais en temps et en heures, je peux empêcher ma propre disparition, savoir qui me sera fidèle et qui me trahira …

Les semaines passèrent presque rapidement au goût de Léïn, qui savourait sa liberté. Certes, il savait qu'il avait attiré l'attention de presque tous les élèves et professeurs en entrant à Poudlard aussi tard. Cela arrivait parfois qu'un sorcier entre à Poudlard après ses onze ans, mais c'était plutôt rare. Et puis, il était vrai qu'avec son teint pâle et ses cheveux blancs, il n'était pas vraiment discret. Mais pour une fois, cette attention n'était pas due à un quelconque exploit réalisé alors qu'il n'avait pas un an, ou aux manipulations de son directeur sournois, au tournoi des trois sorciers et autres événements particuliers qu'il avait vécu.

Le voyageur ne c'était pas vraiment fait d'amis depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il discutait cordialement avec de nombreux élèves, et de maisons différentes mais ne cherchait pas de véritables amis. Il n'en voulait plus vraiment après ce qui avait eu lieu avec Ron et Hermione. Rien que de penser à la façon dont il avait été trompé pendant de si longues années, il voulait vomir. Par contre, il écrivait presque toutes les semaines à Gina, prenant de ses nouvelles. La fille de joie lui manquait beaucoup. Avec elle, il n'avait pas peur d'être lui-même, de montrer la noirceur qui avait commencé à prendre place dans son cœur depuis la trahison qu'il avait subi et qu'il exprimait régulièrement sous les traits du Faucheur. A Noël, il rentrerait à Gringotts – il était étrange de penser à la banque comme sa maison – et il irait voir Gina. Bien sûr il devrait supporter Anssel mais cela en valait la peine. Et puis, le loup-garou n'était pas aussi désagréable que Dumbledore alors … Qu'il avait hâte d'être en vacances !

Léïn venait de terminer son essai de métamorphose, sur lequel il se penchait depuis plusieurs déjà et referma plusieurs ouvrages sur le sujet en question. Il avait réussi à rédiger presque cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur les transfigurations de fauteuils – sujet qui ne l'intéressait pas vraiment soit dit en passant – et il soupira en s'affalant sur le siège de la bibliothèque tout en fermant les yeux. Mais il fut soudain arraché à son répit :

- Salut Léïn, on peut s'installer avec toi ?

C'était Alphard et Zoé. La bibliothèque était bondé – heure de pointe apparemment – et les deux serpentards cherchaient une place comme bon nombre d'étudiants. Sur un signe de tête de leur camarade de maison, ils s'assirent et commencèrent à travailler. Quelques heures plus tard, les trois serpents bavardaient gaiement, il semblait qu'Alphard Black avait un don particulier, tout comme Sirius à se faire des amis et à sortir les autres de leur mutisme.

- Mais vois-tu le nouveau balai de la société Nimbus n'est pas aussi maniable que le précédent et il ne …

- Dehors tous les trois ! leur cria la bibliothécaire, de toute évidence aussi effrayante que Mme Pince à son époque.

Les étudiants disparurent sans demander leur reste.

- Ah mais quelle vieille peau, souffla Léïn

Et tous trois se mirent à rire au beau milieu du couloir, attirant les regards étonnés de bon nombre d'élèves.

- Je crois qu'elle ne va pas vouloir de nous de si tôt celle-là ! affirma Zoé à ses deux compères.

- Bah il nous reste toujours la Salle sur Demande c'est bien mieux ! répondit Harry doucement. Et au moins là-bas, pas de bibliothécaire complétement folle.

A partir de cet après-midi, les trois compères furent très souvent vus ensemble, en train d'étudier, de vagabonder dans les couloirs et autres salles, de se promener dans le par cet même parfois de faire du Quidditch. Abraxas se joignait à eux de temps en temps quand il ne complotait pas avec Tom dans des recoins sombres du château, mais jamais le préfet ne prenait part à leurs réunions, semblant toujours occupé à faire on ne sait quoi.

Il était étrange pour Harry de s'entendre avec des serpents, et surtout avec de futurs partisans du tout aussi futur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais sa vision du Monde avait changé depuis la trahison, il ne le voyait plus noir ou blanc comme avant. Et puis il ne voulait en aucun cas se rapprocher d'un des éventuels futurs sbires de son ancien directeur et actuel professeur de métamorphose. Bien que celui-ci se méfiait de lui, il n'avait pas l'influence qu'il aurait dans quelques années. Il ne risquait donc globalement pas grand-chose tant que cela continuait ainsi.

- Monsieur D'Enttur et mademoiselle Flint, à votre tour, cingla le professeur.

Les étudiants s'avancèrent, et se saluèrent avec grâce selon les règles du duel de sorcier. Leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Arol McDouglas, tenait absolument à ce que ses élèves se perfectionnent en duel avant le grand tournoi international de duel ayant lieu entre les plus grandes écoles de Magie du monde, c'est-à-dire l'institut de Salem aux Etats-Unis, Beaubâtons en France, Durmstrang situé quelque part entre la Finlande et la Russie, non loin du cercle polaire, et la célèbre école japonaise de Tokyo. Seuls quelques étudiants de Poudlard seraient sélectionnés pour aller représenter l'Angleterre, et sur de nombreux critères d'excellence. Il s'agissait d'un enjeu de taille pour l'école, qui permettait de se positionner au niveau international, et de conserver – ou obtenir – une réputation.

Léïn ne bougea pas d'un pouce et attendit que Rose attaque en premier. Ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques minutes voyant que son adversaire ne bougeait pas d'un poil, serin devant elle. Cependant le sortilège informulé qu'elle lui lança n'atteignit pas sa cible. Le sorcier avait aussitôt riposté en établissant un puissant sortilège de bouclier sur lequel alla s'écraser le sort. Il se déplaça légèrement sur la gauche pour éviter un expelliarmus que lui envoya la jeune femme, sans aucune difficulté. Elle était si lente !

_Incendio_ _! _

Le sort de Léïn fut contré avant qu'il ne puisse faire des dégâts irréparables sur la robe et les mains de Rose Flint. Heureusement d'ailleurs car la sorcière n'étant pas très belle, des brulures – certes facilement soignables – ne l'auraient absolument pas arrangées. Et dès qu'elle regarda en direction de son adversaire après avoir détruit le sort de feu, elle n'eut pas le temps de se protéger du rayon bleu qui se dirigeait inévitablement dans sa direction et fut propulsée avec force contre le mur, à plus de cinq mètres de sa position initiale.

Léïn n'avait aucune égratignure, et n'avait d'ailleurs encaissé aucun sortilège de la part de Zoé. Certes, le duel n'était pas le point fort de la sorcière, mais elle n'avait pas posé la moindre difficulté à l'autre serpentard. Il aurait pu la vaincre les yeux fermés.

Il fallait dire que Harry avait toujours été puissant, peu entraîné, presque sans expérience mais avec un fort potentiel, et Gringotts l'avait aidé. Devenir le Faucheur, l'avait rendu moins hésitant, et l'avait aidé à progresser en Magie, même s'il se servait presque que de sa faux pour trancher carotides et têtes, et plutôt de la magie pour couvrir ses traces. Cependant, il s'était beaucoup entraîné avec ses nouveaux amis serpents et seul également à devenir meilleur sorcier, meilleur combattant. Jamais plus il ne voulait être en position de faiblesse.

- Très bien joué Monsieur D'Enttur, un sans-faute comme d'habitude, souffla le professeur McDouglas. Enfin presque, vous auriez pu attaquer Mademoiselle Flint quand elle essayait de se débarrasser du sort de feu brulant sa robe.

- Je sais, j'ai seulement préférer attendre que le feu soit éteint pour ne pas prendre le risque de la brûler, surtout que l'infirmière est absente pour quelques jours. Et puis, cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose au final alors pourquoi prendre des risques inutiles ?

Elle aura pu riposter à son tour et vous mettre en difficulté.

- Non je ne pense pas. En fait j'en suis sûr, affirma le sorcier avec arrogance.

* * *

><p>La veille des vacances de Noël arriva vite. Et fut très attendue également, car le directeur allait annoncer les noms des élèves qui partiraient une semaine après leur retour à Poudlard pour l'institut de Salem où se déroulerait le tournoi de duel. Autant dire que la perspective d'aller aux Etats-Unis, et surtout dans l'école très réputée de Salem attisait les septièmes années, toutes maisons confondues.<p>

- Alors, questionna Zoé, vous pariez sur qui ?

- Facile ! Chez nous, je dirais Tom, Léïn, Abraxas et toi probablement. Peut-être Londubat chez les Griffondors et Bones également. Pas de Poufsouffle cette année, le meilleur étant Diggory et ça m'étonnerait qu'il m'emmène vu son niveau en duel. Et les Serdaigles, sachant que la délégation compte dix membres …

Il fut interrompu par le directeur :

- Messieurs, Medames, voici le moment que vous attendez tous depuis des mois, l'annonce officielle de nos représentants pour le tournoi sur le sol américain. Après de longues négociations entre les différents professeurs, et sur vos dossiers depuis votre première année, il a été décidé que les élèves suivants iraient combattre sous nos couleurs : Londubat, Bones et Abercrombie chez les Griffons, Jedusor, Malfoy, Barjow et D'Enttur chez les serpents, Davies, Chambers et Goldstein chez les aigles.

N'oubliez donc pas d'acheter une tenue de duel en règle, aux armories de Poudlard pendant les vacances, sinon vous resterez ici. Et je vous rappelle qu'aucune incartade à Salem ne sera tolérée, vous représentez Poudlard et non une vulgaire école de banlieue !


End file.
